The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for efficiently storing power system data for data reproduction in an energy management system. The energy management system obtaining large amount of data in real time is an apparatus for collecting power system data, monitoring and controlling the collected data.
The energy management system may detect whether an incident occurs in data obtained from the power system and grasp causes of the incident through a process of simulating a situation at that time in order to analyze the causes of the incident.
In order to reproduce an incident that may occur in the energy management system, a dispatcher training simulator (DTS) requires real time power system data at that time and all measured data and operation data obtained by the energy management system are stored in real time at each scan period.
Since the power system data to be stored in real time is of a large amount, it is not easy to search for data to be substantially used or an overload may occur in a storage system. In addition, since it is possible to check only a history of stored data, when an incident occurs in the power system, there are limits in a detailed analysis of states and data in order to analyze the incident.